A Secret of Love
by Erika1
Summary: All is good and well in Rivendell, until the first reunion of the fellowship after the quest. Legolas are and would always be friends, but could they ever be more?(rated r for later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

Aragorns POV I heard a loud knock on my bedroom door. " 'Tis the message carrier!" I opened the door to my room, and there stood Heffali, a servent in the house of Lord Elrond. " A message I carry is addressed to you, Master." Heffali handed Aragorn a rolled paper tied with a red string. " Thank you, Heffali, this is much appreciated, since you are not the usual carrier." I said. He smiled and nodded. "Indeed i am not," he responded, "Colandria is sick today, I have been assigned her duties." he said "An elf, sick? Give her my praises" " I will do so." Heffali responded " Thank you," Aragorn said again. Heffali nodded and left the room, and Aragorn untied the red string, uncurling the paper. Aragorns brow dipped as he read the small note inside: Aragorn, Meet me at the willowed bench when the stars dance above our heads. I have important matters to discuse with you. Mell, Arwen *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*  
  
"Arwen, why do you hurt my heart so?" I questioned, my heart aching. Perhaps she had found another. Someone better than I. Perhaps stronger, maybe even an elf. "I have seen many things lieing in both of our futures, as has my father. He is wise, Aragorn, and I have talked with him before about the issue at hand. He also sees good things in our futures. Although I wish it did not have to be like this, I must leave rivendell, and you." "Can i not come along?" I pleeded " No Aragorn, you must stay here." She looked into my eyes and touched my cheek. "You will see, in the end, all will be at peace." I did not understand , nor did I want to. " I will love you forever Arwen, no matter what the end brings." I said " As will I, Aragorn." With that, she got up, bent over and kissed me ever so softly on my forehead, and looked into my eyes. "As will I, " she repeated, and walked away. I sat there, astonished. I had never thought that this was to happen. I had plans, we had plans, but i suppose she had her reasons. My darling Arwen, I will never forget you. I decided it would be better to walk and think rather than sit motionless in shock. I got up, but sat right back down. My legs were weak, but i pushed myself up anyways, and started to walk. I looked around. The weeping willow trees dangled just above the moonlit pond. The smell of a cool breeze filled my nose. Then, and only then did i let one tear fall onto my cheek, and roll off my lips. Her presence filled me with joy, and i would miss Arwen greatly. After I had walked around, pondering, I decided to go and rest in my room. After all, tomorrow was a big day, for I would be busy. The fellowship of the ring was to reunite, with the exception of one. I had gotten undressed and crawled under the blankets on my bed, resting my head on the soft pillow I closed my eyes. I pushed all my thoughts out of my head and allowed myself to drift into a deep and wonderful sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorns POV  
  
I woke up the next morning, slowly, drifting in and out of sleep. I had had a dream last night that had puzzeled me, a dream of a loved one. It was not Arwen, nor was it Jolenea, it was Legolas. In my dream he had on a long flowing red robe. We were riding horse back on a path that would lead us to Gondor. We stoped to eat, and he told me he loved me, and than we went on to eat our meal, and talk of our childhood we had together, even though in reality I had not met Legolas until the council or Lord Elrond. Stupid and meaningless, I thought. These are the emotions I feel for most of my dreams. I pushed the dream out of my mind, which was not a difficult task, and I went on to sit up in my bed. I yawned and toke a glance out the window. I must have slept later than planned, for I heard sounds of elves going about their business, but it was still morning, late morning, and the fellowship was to arrive at noon. I decided I would bath myself now. I was clean, but I did want to look well, but for who? Arwen? I do not know. Perhaps just for being clean. I started the water to my bath and striped off my clothing. I waited for the water to become warmer before I sunk myself into the bath. I than let all my muscles relax. I hung my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in the water.It brung a tingle to every part of my body. This made me smile. After I was done in the Bath, I got up and put on my clothing again, and decided it was time to greet Lord Elrond and Arwen, and eat a late breakfast.The thought gave me a sharp reminder that Arwen and I were no longer to be wed. This brung great sadness to me. I proceeded to walk out of my room and down the stairs and into the meal room. I sat at the head of the table and sunk into my chair. Arwen was three seats away from me on the left. She was just finishing her breakfast. "You must have had a good sleep last night," She said. "Indeed," I said, almost in a whisper. I did not feel like talking to her right now, right at this moment. It would only bring more emotions of pain and frustration to me. I leaned back and waited for my breakfast. " I will see you after the reunion of the fellowship, Aragorn. Please do try to have a good time." I nodded to her as she got up from the table and left. It is not that I am mad at Arwen, but now would not be the time to speak with her, my heart is still full of hurt. " Here you are Aragorn." Colandria said, and put my meal on the table. " Thank you." I said. " You were sick yesterday...how come?" I asked in a respectful manor. " Something with my legs are not quite right. I've now traded duties with Heffali for a little while. Lord Elrond says I should not walk the stairs until I am fully healed, which I am not...yet." " Ah, well do get better,Colandria." I said, nodding and smiling. She then walked away. Colandria was a great person. She never became depressed or sad. Always in a good mood. Really, Colandria was a great person to be around. When breakfast was done, I decided I would go outside for a walk. I loved to take walks in Rivendell. Its beauty is bewilldering. I smiled at the thought. I walked past a tree and into a path. My favourite path in Rivendell, which also led to the outsides of Rivendell. I pondered to myself here. Mostly about Arwen, but of other matters. Usually matters of the heart. "UGH!, Watch it!" I heard someone say as I walked right into them. Their suiting was heavy, and almost left a scratch on my arm. I kept walking until I realized I knew the voice. I flung around. "Gimli!" I yelled. He turned around. "Aragorn! Ah my good fellow!" "How have you been Gimli?" I toke another look at him. "You haven't changed a bit!" "Nor have you, my friend!" He smiled and I walked over to him. I hung my arm around my little friend's shoulder. "Today will be a great day! I can not wait to see the others!" He said "Nor can I!" I said. We than walked towards Rivendell. When we got there, I was happy to see almost all of the fellowship at the outsides of the palace, and than someone caught my eye. An instant sting in my heart. I gazed at the beautiful person on the horse. I looked closer, And to my surprise, that's when i figured out who it was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas POV  
  
" Father" I said very firmly," I can not miss this reunion! You of all people..." I mumbled, and looked at my father very stirnly. He was usually rather keen on these types of decisions, but now he was testing to see how it would work out.   
  
"Legolas" he said slowly, "You know how concentrated I was, and still am on you being here to celebrate this day! This day of immortality!" He said before raising his hand to the flag out side of the kingdom of Mirkwood. " Today is a day especially for a father and a son to celebrate. In unison. I suppose you do not care to be together this day?" I looked at him furious! Why did he not understand, today is very important to me, and I must attend this reunion, for if I don't they will be worried and i will be missed, and they will be missed as welll. I must go...  
  
"Father, please....try to understand..." Inside, my heart ached, If only he would let me go, just this once, oh how badly I wanted this.  
  
He diped his brow in concentration...than finaly, a response: "You have my consent" he said slowly. I let a smile creep up onto my face and went staright to the stables to get my white horse ready for the trip. How wonderful, I thought to myself, the day was new, fresh and beautiful, I could see nothing but red and orange coloured leaves lieing on the earth and very small drops of water sprinkled everywhere. The dew of the morning filled my nose, and I smiled, for I loved mornings like this. It reminded me of a morning in Mirkwood before I was to be wed to Liradela, Daughter of Cardiol, but a tragic and sudden death had come the night before. I felt her presence in me this morning and I smiled at that too. I brung out Calle, my horse, trustworthy and wonderful. I locked the stable doors behind us. I fed Calle very well and packed a pouch of food for my horse.   
  
"Calle" I whispered. "Today you will bring me to Rivendell. It is the reunion of the fellowship. It was two years ago from this day that you brought me here last. Thank you Calle" I said before sitting up on him, and directing him out of Mirkwood, although if i would have let him go, he would have found the way out himself. And so we set off, over a period of two days, and rode hard. We took breaks inbetween, to give Calle and myself rest.   
  
When we arrived through the gates of Rivendell, I let my nose smell the fresh sents of the moist air and let the wind twirl through my long silky hair. It was a beautiful morning. The kingdom was reflecting the sun into a pond with a willow tree hanging over head, and a small bench was stationary on the ground. the breeze was warm, and the sunshine tickled my face. I felt the excitement in my body and my stomach had a little funny feeling but it was wonderful to see everyone again. I rode my horse into Rivendell, further, and within two minutes, I was confronted by two of my friends. Gimli, and Aragorn. I looked at them for a moment with a smile on my face and the sun warming my back. I looked down at them both until the both realised it was me.  
  
"Legolas! yaaa!" Gimli said, and walked up to the horse, which was about his height. " How are you, fellow? I see no one has changed much!"   
  
" No, i suppose not Gimli." Gimli was still short and very happy, as long as he was in good company. He looked hot but when i mentioned it, he said dwarves were used to the heat. I chuckled inside. Than i looked over to Aragorn, who was staring back at me. " Aragorn, you haven't said a word, and you are not one to be quite." Aragorn looked at me, in wonder, as if trying to look through me. At this moment, I felt something touch me, as if the sun on my back had penetrated into my body and shown on my heart. I became warm, heated as I looked at this ranger. A desire came over me as i layed my eyes upon his.   
  
"Hello Legolas" Aragorn whispered. He looked at me still, as I jumped off of Calle and onto the Grass covered ground.   
  
"Hi Aragorn." I said back to him. This felt akword, yet curiousity crept into my mind. I jumped off the horse and approached Aragorn and smiled. "It is good to see you again, Aragorn". He smiled.  
  
"Likewise" He said. I than patted him on the back and smiled.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.   
  
" No nothing," he said and smiled, but there was something off. Something was troubling my friend and I intended on finding out what it was. Just as this thought passed through my mind, we turned around to see four small hobbits, with four even smaller shadows standing in unison on the path, smiling at us all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn's POV  
  
We turned around to see four tiny hobbits, who in my eyes looked like children, walk up to us.   
"Oh!" Gimli said, when he found the hobbits standing behind him. "There are the young lads. How are the hobbits of the shire?"  
" Fine, thank you." Merry said, excitedly. At that moment, Legolas swung around with caution, he heard someone coming. His eyes lightened and and he smirked. It was Frodo Baggins.   
"Frodo!" I said, smiling. I bent down on one knee to give him a hug. I then backed up a little and looked at him for a second. His blue eyes danced with excitement and filled up with old memories. "It has been such a long time since I've seen you that I almost forgot what you looked like." He and I laughed at the thought.   
"'Tis good to see you again, Frodo, as well as your companions from the Shire." As I said this, I nodded towards the four hobbits. I than realised I did not recognize all four faces. Frodo saw the layer of confusion that struck my face.  
"This." Frodo said, standing up and walking over to a hobbit that none of us knew, "This is Solens, son of Ralhet. He is my cousin on my mothers side. He has come to stay with us."   
"Hello, I have heard much about you. You are Aragorn, a ranger. I have never met a ranger before. You look exactly like Frodo said you did!" I shifted my eyes to Frodo and smiled.  
"Well, I guess that's a good thing than, isn't it?" I said, a little confused. This hobbit looked a lot like Frodo, or so it seemed. Dark hair and green eyes, a skin pale and fare. It was easy to see the resemblance. "Where is Gandalf? He usually isn't late!" Gimli said, with curiosity.   
" He said he was to be later, he had business to take care of." I said. I looked around at my group of old friends. It was truely wonderful to see everyone again.   
" We shall go inside, and wait there, for Gandalf." Legolas said, "We have many times to catch up with." We all nodded in agreement and decided to follow the elf into the house of elrond. A beautiful kingdom, but something else took my attension. His hair cought a glimmer of the warm sun and shown . The wind twirled his hair to the back of his neck, revealing his elf ears. He than quickly spun around, too catch me starring at him. The fellowship stopped. He than stopped to walk with me.  
"Aragorn," he spoke softly. "What is the matter? You are acting very ackword lately" Legolas motioned for me to stop and stand with him. " We will meet you inside" Legolas said to the others, as they kept walking across the bright green path.  
" Legolas," I said, looking into his eyes. His eyes were so deep, so meaningful. I let myself gaze at him. His breath stung my face as it came closer to me. I smelt it. The sweet scent that I enhaled only for a brief second. Too brief. I longed for more. He was so beautiful. His hair. His long, white, silky hair, and his complexion was so fair, I longed for this. I longed to gaze into his eyes, to be lost in them forever, for us to become more. I want-  
"Aragorn, what troubles you so? Do not be scared to confide in your friend, I am here if you are in need" He looked at me and he dipped his brow in confusion.  
" It's nothing Legolas, nothing." I smiled and nodded at him to reassure him. In my mind, I was hurting. From what, I was not too sure, but I knew I could not tell Legolas, not yet.  
"Good than." Legolas said and smiled. He than turned and went on his way into the Kingdom. What was I thinking? I had no ideas. Why did I feel like this...towards Legolas. It was only a few days before when Arwen said she had to depart. And now, I am... It isn't, It can't be. It is impossible. Impossible, and certainly unheard of. But on the other hand, it has been very long since I have had this feeling, and just maybe. No, it can not be , not for Legolas. It is Not.  
"Are you coming than?" Legolas said,stationary, just a few steps ahead of me. I looked into his eyes. He looked very concerned.   
"I will be inside in only moments, Legolas. Do not fret, my friend. I am only to ponder." He nodded, and proceeded to walk towards the rest of the fellowship.   
What was this? These feelings. They are only feelings. Perhaps I am mad, or I have gone mental. I am fearful...and I intend to sort this out, but i suppose this would not be the right time. 


End file.
